Andúril
In TA 3019 the sword Narsil was reforged in Rivendell as Andúril also known as Sword that was Broken and Sword Reforged for Aragorn, the Heir of Isildur, and rightful King of Gondor. In the Novels Aragorn carried the sword during his journey south as part of the Fellowship of the Ring, and it featured prominently at several points in the story, where it was sometimes referred to as the Sword that was Broken or The Sword Reforged. Aragorn uses it as evidence of his heritage when he, Legolas, and Gimli first meet Éomer. He reluctantly sets it aside before meeting Théoden; telling Háma, that death will come to any man except himself who draws it from its sheath. The Elves of Lothlórien made a sheath specifically for this sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves and elven runes spelling out the name of the sword and its lineage. There was an enchantment upon the sheath so that the blade that was drawn from it would not be stained or broken, even in defeat. In the Movies The swords first appearance, as Narsil is in The Fellowship of the Ring in the possession of Elendil during the Battle of Dagorlad, holding it high to rally his men to him. Sauron emerges and kills both Gil-Galad and Elendil. Isildur rushes to Elendil's aid, but Elendil is already dead. Isildur grabs the sword to fight Sauron himself. Sauron pre-empts Isildur's attacks and stomps on the blade, shattering it into several pieces. Isildur still manages to use the hilt of Narsil to cut the ring from Sauron's hand. It is not seen again until Aragorn and the hobbits arrive at Rivendell under the guard and care of Elrond and his elves. After Aragorn and the hobbits safely arrive in Rivendell, Aragorn takes time to rest and is reading elven literature when he is disturbed by Boromir's intrusion. Boromir, seemingly in awe of the mythical sword grabs the hilt, runs his finger along the blade and cuts himself—surprised that the blade is still sharp after 3,000 years, then arrogantly drops the hilt on the ground when he catches Aragorn staring at him. Aragorn, out of respect, picks the hilt up and replaces it to its rightful spot. The sword is not seen again until The Return of the King when Aragorn II Elessar and the Rohirrim were camped at Dunharrow. Arwen plead with her father Elrond to reforge the sword, convinced that the enemy could be defeated. Elrond agreed and set to work with his smiths from Rivendell, reforging Narsil, and then setting out to deliver it to Aragorn as Andúril. The sword was presented to Aragorn by Elrond himself, who, along with Andúril, brought grave news. Elrond's daughter, as well Aragorn's love, Arwen, was dying. His other news was equally grim: a fleet of Corsairs were sailing for Gondor. Elrond had one piece of advice to temper the ill news. If Aragorn took the Paths of the Dead, with the power of Andúril, he would be able to call forth an army greater than any living army, and with that army he would have a chance to stop the Corsairs and save Arwen. It was this sword also, that manages to have effect on the leader of the residents of the Paths of the Dead, unlike Legolas's arrow or Gimli's axe, as shown in the movie. The prop is currently owned by Stephen Colbert, and Queen Noor knighted him with that same sword. Etymology Andúril is a Quenyan word that meant 'West brilliance'. In Westron it meant 'Flame of the West'. References *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth External link * Category:Quenya words Category:Swords de:Andúril pl:Andúril